sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
TGR Alt Scenes: End of the Great Railway Show
By Miipack603 TGR Alt Scenes is my series of fan-made segments that I would add or change to the 2016 Thomas special, The Great Race, to make it better. This series will be told in script format, similar to many theatrical plays and shows. Scene 13 Daytime on the MAINLAND. The shunting challenge ends with THOMAS giving up his win to ASHIMA. ASHIMA (shocked): Thomas! You let me win? THOMAS: I know, but, it wouldn’t have been fair. Your line was blocked. ASHIMA: I wouldn’t have minded if you won, Thomas. SPECTATORS (chanting): ASHIMA! ASHIMA! ASHIMA looks back at THOMAS as she is lead away to her trophy presentation. The SODOR ENGINES pull up next to THOMAS. PERCY: Thomas! What were you thinking?! PHILIP: You could have won! THOMAS (sighs as he looks over at ASHIMA): Sometimes it’s not always about winning. (he puffs away from his friends, leaving them in their thoughts) (Scene with GORDON and FLYING SCOTSMAN plays out as per the movie, except they do not move because of GORDON’S accident. Transition to sunset in the MAINLAND YARD. The INTERNATIONAL ENGINES prepare to leave to catch their ferry. THOMAS watches from a siding sullenly, disappointed in his performance. PERCY, PHILIP, JAMES, and EMILY pull up alongside him.) PERCY: What’s wrong, Thomas? THOMAS: I’m a failure to our railway, Percy. PERCY (gasps): How could you say that? THOMAS: I gave up my win for an engine I didn’t even know. EMILY: Don’t be like that, Thomas. You did great in the shunting challenge! Besides, none of us won any of our competitions, either. JAMES (under his breath): I can’t imagine why, though . . . (EMILY glares at him, and JAMES goes silent) THOMAS: That’s just it, though. I was Sodor’s last chance, and I couldn’t do it. PHILIP: That’s alright, Thomas, you’ll get them the next time! THOMAS: I don’t know if there will be a next time, Philip. Suddenly, HENRY pulls up, pushing GORDON. SIR TOPHAM HAT steps out from GORDON’S cab. STH: Thomas, I just wanted to personally tell you how proud I am of you. THOMAS (gasps): Proud of me, sir? But why? I lost the challenge. STH: True, and it would have been nice to have a trophy, but I saw something out in that yard that was worth more than any old trophy. I saw one of my engines selflessly give up fame and glory to help out a friend, which is somebody everyone should aspire to be. Thomas, you are an inspiration to us all. THOMAS: Wh-what? GORDON: I have to agree. I thought it took a big, strong engine to win a race, but you proved otherwise, Thomas. Despite everything, you showed amazing determination to try and stop me from racing when it wasn’t safe – something which, I see now, is more important than speed and strength. For, that, I have to thank you, Thomas. THOMAS: Really? I. .I. .don’t know what to say, sir. ASHIMA (who enters beside the group): Then why don’t I say it for you? THOMAS: Ashima? Shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave with the other engines? ASHIMA: I just couldn’t leave without thanking you, Thomas. What you did for me in the shunting challenge – no other engine’s ever done anything like that for me. You are a very special engine, Thomas, and I will never forget about your selflessness today. THOMAS (blushes): Well, thank you, Ashima. It was nothing really, just wanted to help a friend in need. ASHIMA: I know, and now I would like to return the favor. (the RACE ANNOUNCER walks over to the gathering, carrying the trophy with a PHOTOGRAPHER in tow) RACE ANNOUNCER: That’s why, in honor of Thomas’ actions, Ashima has agreed to share her win in the shunting challenge with the Island of Sodor! (Everyone cheers. SIR TOPHAM HAT stands next to the RACE ANNOUNCER and ASHIMA’S DRIVER. The RACE ANOUNCER presents the trophy to both gentlemen with SIR TOPHAM HAT’S engines behind them as the PHOTOGRAPHER sets his camera up.) PHOTOGRAPHER: Now, everyone say ‘Sodor’! EVERYONE (as the PHOTOGRAPHER snaps a few pictures): Sodor! The RACE ANNOUNCER and PHOTOGRAPHER depart. SIR TOPHAM HAT climbs back into GORDON’S cab. STH: Now, off we go, engines! We’ve still got a railway to run, remember? (all the engines whistle as they begin to depart) THOMAS (slightly crestfallen): Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Ashima. You should probably join your group. ASHIMA: Actually, Thomas, I was thinking. While I was busy looking for a way to the Mainland, I never really got to properly see the sights of Sodor. So, if you’d have me, I’d love to stay there for a few days – at least until my ferry returns? THOMAS: That would be great! (realizes that he sounded a bit too enthusiastic than necessary) I-I mean, if you want, that is . . . ASHIMA (chuckles): You are a funny little engine, Thomas (THOMAS smiles as he and ASHIMA depart from the MAINLAND YARD. All of the INTERNATIONAL ENGINES line up side-by-side and give a collective farewell whistle to the departing engines.). Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Ashima * Phillip * Flying Scotsman * Sir Topham Hat * Race Announcer * Photographer * Henry (cameo) * Axel (cameo) * Carlos (cameo) * Gina (cameo) * Raul (cameo) * Ivan (cameo) * Shane (cameo) * Yong Bao (cameo) * Frieda (cameo) * Rajiv (cameo) * Etienne (cameo) * BR Diesel Shunters (cameo) Trivia * This scene replaces the scene after the shinting challenge when Thomas and his friends prepare to leave the Great Railway Show. Category:Fanfiction Category:Writings Category:Stories